Little Darlin'
by pancakes50
Summary: A small Demaya/Dantana (Demi Lovato and Naya Rivera/Dani and Santana) Fanfic


Naya traced her finger tips across Demi's bare stomach, biting her lip teasingly, she knew she was good. The afternoon sun crept into the trailer through a crack on the curtain illuminating a small triangle across Demi's face. Demi crinkled her nose and edged away. "God your cute" Naya said as she leaned in and tenderly kissed demi. She let her lips linger for a few seconds before drawing back to look at the girl in her bed. Naya Took in the way Demi's chest rose and fell like waves upon the shore, rhythmic, peaceful. She took in the way her hair was messed up but still sexy as hell. But Naya was most enraptured by was the way she got lost in her deep brown eyes. Demi rolled sideways to look at Naya. Her usually tangled mind was so amazingly clear. This simple moment was all the clarity she needed. So what she has fallen for a girl? Love is love right? Demi let those thoughts go as she leaned into naya and closed her eyes. The perfect moment. Three raps on the trailer door drew the girls back to reality. A reality where they were on the glee set. A reality where they were supposed to be rehearsing lines. A reality where Demi was dating a boy. In one swift motion the door flung open. Demi's heart pounded as she rolled off the bed instinctively, with a small thud to the ground. Simultaneously Naya coughed, covering her lovers fall. In walked one of the managers. Naya lay on the bed, barely covered by a sheet, as if she has been alone the whole time. Demi stifled a giggle realising how awkward Naya must be feeling. "Hey tom.." Naya said as if she wasn't lying naked in bed. "Sorry to interrupt" he blurted uncomfortably "hair and makeup in fifteen" he scurried down the steps letting the door swing shut with one swift motion. As soon as he was gone demi broke into her contagious laugh. swinging her head back and clapping her hands. Naya glanced down to the naked girl on her floor. "God that was a close one" she giggled but she was more focused on the way Demi found such joy in all the small things, and they were all that mattered right?

Demi paced back and forward. It was finally time for her scene with Naya. "Did you girls have a good rehearsal?" Kevin asked innocently sliding up to his childhood friend. Naya giggled at Demi's shocked face. "Girl sure has talent" Naya said thinking about the way Demi's touch could make her whole body feel like it was on fire. Although demi loved Naya, loving Naya in front of all these people was different; scary. It's just acting, fake, Demi reassured herself. But it wasn't, it was so real, Just the way Naya said her name made her get butterflies, how was she supposed to kiss her in front of all these people? It felt too intimate, too personal, too risky. Naya winked at her, demi smiled back, although anxious, a small part of her was excited. Demi began to sing, the words flowing freely making her feel more at ease. "Little darlin' .." Naya sang to demi, locking eyes and smiling. Demi could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. "It's been a long cold lonely winter" Naya continued, her gazed making Demi's stomach do summer salts. It was as if it was only them in the room. Their eyes searched each other for a moment then stopped, as if they had both realised they had already found what they were looking for. They continued to sing. They sang to each other as if it was real, and it was.  
"Here comes the sun" they both sung, Naya grabbing Demi's hand and twirling her around. Demi continued to sing as if her heart wasn't about to burst out of her chest. They continued trapped in the moment of freedom. "Sun sun sun here it comeees" they finished the last line, holding each other's hands, faces pressed up close. It was the moment of the kiss. Naya gave a reassuring look but demi didn't hesitate for even a second, her lips locked with Naya's, and they began to slowly kiss. Their tongues intertwined, Demi pushed her hands through Naya's hair as they picked up the pace. They finally broke away, realising they may have gone to far. But judging by the reaction of everyone else In the room, it was a captivating performance. Demi cast a look at Naya, all she wanted to do was grab her hand and share the moment with her but the harsh reality that she would never be able to do that hit her harder than ever before. She cast fake smiles in the directions of all the praise and practically ran back to her trailer. What has she gotten herself into?

Demi always used to wonder why nobody loved her. Sure people said they "loved her" but she used to think they loved the idea of her, as in "daughter" because you have to love your daughter right? Or "best friend" because she was there and nothing more. She used to wonder why nobody loved her enough to text her first, to drop everything if she needed them. She always wondered why she wasn't worth anything to anyone. Since those times she had come a long way in finding her worth. And Naya had been a major part of that process. Naya made her feel special, important, worthy. Naya made her feel alive. Why should somebody that meant so much to her have to be a secret? She was sick of pretending to love Wilmer. She longed for a day where she could hold hands with Naya and not worry about who was watching. A day where she could share this part of herself with her family, her friends, her lovatics. Instead of stealing away moments in trailers and motels, as if their love was only worth the time taken to sneak in and out unnoticed. Demi began to cry, her whole body shaking. She gasped for air, tears streaming down her cheeks. Cheeks that had been Rosie red with joy moments ago. Her mind began racing, a sensation she knew all too well. It was as if a black cloud had appeared over her head. All she could do was sit there hoping, praying, that it would end.

Naya was worried, she hadn't heard from Demi ever since their duet and kiss two days ago. She thought it was the best on screen moment she had ever had and that was only because it was with the girl she loved. She had lost count of the amount of times she had called demi only to reach her voice mail. "Hey it's demi, leave me a message!" With a little giggle in the middle. This time at the sound of Demi's adorable laugh, a tear rolled down Naya's cheek. She looked up and realised Kevin was staring at her from across the room, where they had been rehearsing. She spun around to get her keys and headed out towards her car, she planned to go to Demi's apartment. She knew their relationship wasn't exactly easy for demi, hell it wasn't easy for her either. She wanted to be able to give Demi all the love she deserved. Naya turned on her car "and I can't change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to" Naya slammed the radio off. It was as if everything that happened was only to serve as a reminder than demi would never fully be hers, and that thought alone made Naya's whole word crumble.

Demi lay in bed, staring into space. The past couple days had been a dark blur. Her love for Naya was so deep, so complicated. She didn't know what to do, so she did nothing. The sound of a key turning in her apartment's door made demi sit up. She glanced up sadly to see Naya walking into her room. No words were exchanged. Naya dropped onto the bed and grabbed demi as if she was the only thing left in the world. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Demi questioned wiping an escaped tear. "Yes, but I had to see if you were okay, I love you" In that moment everything became so clear to Demi. She had found the one person that would drop everything for her, the one person that wouldn't give up on her, the one person who made everything seem okay. "I want to be with you Naya, but not like this" Demi drew back with a serious face. "I want to not be afraid" demi started "..Afraid of calling you my girlfriend, of holding your hand while walking down the street, of letting the world know that you are it, you're the one" Demi's eyes brimmed with tears " god I love you" demi whispered as she leaned over to kiss Naya. Tears streamed down both the girls cheeks. Naya slowly pulled off Demi's band tee-shirt and then her own. This would be a night neither girl would forget.

All this time Demi thought she had fallen for the wrong person, but maybe just maybe she had fallen for the right one. When they walked out onto the street the next morning Demi smiled at Naya and grabbed her hand, except this time she didn't hesitate one bit.


End file.
